The Letter
by SakuraLeRoux
Summary: TRADUCTION d'une fiction de cywsaphyre. One Shot dans l'univers de Finding Home. Les problèmes se développent quand Harry reçoit une lettre. Ca fait 8 ans après tout.


The Letter

Par cywsaphyre

Heyyy ! Comme indiqué dans le résumé, je ne suis qu'une traductrice, et absolument rien ne m'appartient. L'histoire appartient à cywsaphyre.

« … Où nous pourrions jeter le sort de l'Empire State Building. La plupart des rues de Manhattan seraient couvertes. »

« Comment allons-nous aller là-bas ? Même M. Stark a été interdit d'y aller pour l'avoir détruit. Encore une fois. »

« Je peux nous transplaner là-haut. C'est grand, mais je peux voir le haut de sorte que ça ne devrait pas être un problème. »

«C'est impossible que le SHIELD nous donne l'autorisation afin que nous puissions y aller comme des gens normaux ? »

« Je ne parierais pas là-dessus. Fury est de mauvaise humeur depuis que tout cela à commencer, et comme quelqu'un qui a travaillé pour ce gars pendant des années, croyez-moi quand je dis qu'il ne va pas être de bonne humeur, c'est que c'est vrai. »

« Je ne savais pas que Harry pouvait être de bonne humeur. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il pouvait passer de mauvaise humeur à tolérable. »

« … Potter, tu as passé trop de temps avec Stark. »

« Non, en fait, ça venait de moi. Fury n'est pas la personne que je préfère en ce moment. »

« Je suppose qu'il a essayé de te faire révéler à nouveau ton informateur ? »

« Yep. »

« Avez-vous entendu ça ? »

Debout autour de la table, Harry Clint et Steve levèrent tous les yeux vers Bruce qui avait incliné la tête et fixait la porte avec une expression perplexe.

« Ca ressemble à Stark. »Dit Steve après un moment alors qu'Harry agitait une main vers la porte pour l'ouvrir.

La voix de Tony, lointaine mais encore assez claire pour tout le monde dans la salle retentit dans la salle. « Au secours ! Attaque ! Au secours ! »

Aucun des Avengers ou Harry n'avait jamais entendu Tony prendre un ton aussi paniqué, alors ils se mirent tous à courir, Harry transplanant à l'appartement sans eux.

« Merde ! »Grommela Clint alors qu'ils couraient jusqu'à un escalier. Toy avait fermé tous les ascenseurs à la demande d'Harry. Le sorcier travaillait sur le câblage de l'ensemble du bâtiment avec la magie défensive et offensive, et même s'il était très habile pour combiner la magie et l'électricité, c'était beaucoup plus simple de travailler su tout était éteint.

Quand ils firent irruption dans l'appartement armes à la main, ils s'attendaient à beaucoup de choses. Une attaque prématurée de Thanos. Une des IA de Stark ayant perdu le contrôle. Peut-être même un idiot ayant décidé de rentrer par effraction dans la Tour Stark.

Ils ne s'attendaient pas à Tony recroquevillé derrière le canapé, un journal à la main, des affaires éparpillées sur le sol, et un petit hibou gris hurlant du sommet de ses poumons, évidemment agacé qu'on lui jette des affaires.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Clint, impassible, abaissant son arc après avoir examiné l'oiseau et s'être assuré que ce n'était pas un gag d'un ennemi envoyé pour leur exploser dessus. Au lieu de cela, il y avait un morceau de papier plié attaché à sa patte.

Steve avait levé les sourcils à la vue de Tony et se demanda s'il était coincé dans un rêve bizarre.

« Voilà ce que je dis… »Appela Natasha de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle semblait plus amusée que confuse. « Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de ce qui se passe ici, mais apparemment, le puissant Stark a peur des hiboux. »

« Je n'ai pas peur d'eux ! » Cassa Tony, esquivant quand le hibou arrivait à travers la pièce. « Je ne les aime pas, et que vient faire une chouette à Manhattan ? Et je pensais qu'ils étaient des oiseaux nocturnes ?! C'est le milieu de la journée ! »

Thor regardait l'oiseau avec intérêt. « Il y a des hiboux sur Asgard, et ils sont nocturnes aussi, mais ils sont pour la plupart plis grands que celui-ci. Seuls les jeunes hiboux sont de cette taille. »

Bruce, après un rapide coup d'œil à l'oiseau, déménagea son regard sur Harry. Le sorcier était debout au milieu de la pièce, suivant la chouette du regard, son visage exprimant d'un côté la reconnaissance et de l'autre quelque chose qui rappela la crainte à Bruce.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse appeler Harry, le mécanicien dit sèchement. « Tony, cesse de jeter des objets sur lui. Il ne va pas te faire de mal. »

« Il ? Comment sais-tu qu'il est un mâle ? »Tor étudia l'oiseau de près. « Il est très petit. »

« C'est un hibou petit-duc. »Expliqua Harry. « Je suppose que vous n'en avez pas sur Asgard. Seule la chouette Elf est plus petite. » Il se tourna pour regarder le flou de ris à nouveau. « PIG ! »

La chouette fit un virage serré et plongea vers Harry, et manqua presque son épaule.

« Je pourrais avoir mal entendu »Dit lentement Steve, « Mais as-tu appelé cette chouette 'Pig' ? »

Harry rit, dénouant le parchemin de la jambe de l'oiseau. « Son nom est Pigwidgeon, mais tout le monde l'appelle Pig. » Dès que la note fut libérée, Coquecigrue décolla à nouveau, cette fois tournant rapidement autour d'Harry avec une excitation évidente.

« Est-ce une lettre ? »Demanda Natasha. « Tu as dit que c'est ainsi que les sorciers et sorcières communiquent, non ? »

Harry acquiesça distraitement, mais ne fit aucun geste pour déplier la lettre, regardant Pig d'un air morose.

Bruce fut le premier à rompre le silence. « Si tu connais la chouette, ça veut dire qu'un de tes amis t'as envoyé une lettre »Hésitât-il, et Tony se leva lentement du canapé, une expression pensive sur le visage alors qu'il regardait la lettre.

« Veux-tu qu'on te laisse un peu ? »Offrit finalement Bruce même si leur curiosité était palpable.

Harry cligna des yeux, regardant autour avant de regarder le parchemin. « Ce n'est rien d'intéressant »Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux d'une manière distraite. « Cela signifie qu'ils ont finalement décidé de me chercher, c'est tout. »

Il se tourna vers Pig qui s'était finalement posé sur la table. « EST6CE QUE Ron veut une réponse ? »

Le hibou hua, plus calmement cette fois, avant de survoler à nouveau Harry et s'installa sur son épaule une fois de plus. Harry poussa un autre soupir et hocha la tête avant de regarder les Avengers disséminés dans l'appartement. « Je vais lire ça dans ma chambre. »Dit-il. « Ne me dérangez pas. Je serais bientôt de retour. »

Sans un mot, il disparut par la porte, le hibou toujours en équilibre sur son épaule.

Derrière lui, les Avengers échangèrent un regard.

« C'est juste moi »Demanda Steve. « Ou quelque chose de mauvais va se passer ? »

Personne ne démentit.

 _Hey Harry,_

 _Ça fait un moment, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas si cette lettre arrivera jusqu'à toi, et tu sais, Pig est plus excité que jamais. Mais si tu lis ceci, ça veut dire qu'il a bien fait son travail et que tu ne l'as pas jeté en le voyant._

 _Si tu es arrivé jusqu'ici, continue à lire. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas restés en contact mais, eh bien, tu me manques mon pote, et tu manques à tous nos amis aussi. Quand nous avons découvert que tu avais quitté la famille du Londres moldu, nous ne savions pas où tu étais. Nous ne voulions pas qu'un hibou arrive dans une maison moldue si tu habitais avec une autre famille, nous avons essayé de te chercher pendant un certain temps. Kingsley nous a même aidés en envoyé des photos de toi à d'autres ministères. Les jumeaux ont ri en sachant ça, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils trouvaient ça si drôle, surtout après que Hermione et moi les ayons vus prendre des prospectus._

 _Hermione (elle est ici, avec moi) dit que je m'égare, donc je vais revenir au point. Certains Aurors du ministère américain ont remarqué d'énormes utilisations de magie en provenance de New York les dernières semaines. Pas illégal, bien sûr, car ils ne sont pas aussi stricts que nous à ce sujet, et ils sont d'accord avec ça tant qu'ils ne doivent pas effacer les souvenirs des gens. Apparemment, les Américains ont l'habitude des évènements bizarres avec les monstres, héros et autres. Assez fou, hein ? Mais dans tous les cas, un Auror vous as vu et a fait un rapport, c'est comme ça que nous t'avons trouvé, mais nous voulions juste savoir si tu n'avais pas de problèmes. On a entendu parler d'une attaque terroriste où tu habites et il serait mieux que tu reviennes en Grande-Bretagne. Si New York va vraiment être attaquée, nous serons en coordination avec le ministère américain pour la contenir, donc il vaut mieux que tu partes pendant que tu le peux encore, même si je suis sûr que ce n'est rien pour toi. Pourtant, pour ta sécurité, reviens, mec._

 _Je sais que ça fait longtemps, et je regrette que nous ne soyons pas restés en contact, mais tu vis avec les Moldus et tu ne sembles plus vouloir avoir affaire avec le monde des sorciers. Si tu avais…_

Harry s'arrêta de lire à cet endroit, jeta la lettre sur le bureau avant de se pencher en arrière sur sa chaise. Eh bien, il f=devait admettre que c'était assez impressionnant : Ron et Hermione avait réussi à passer à travers trois paragraphes avant de le pointer du doigt à nouveau.

A première vue, la lettre semblait commencer avec une ouverture amicale de Ron, avec une touche venant de sa femme, mais il reconnaissait la main subtile d'Hermione quand il la voyait. Mentionner le Ministère Britannique et son utilisation de la Magie, et donner un vague avertissement de l'enceinte de confinement qui l'attendait, il était clair que l'Angleterre voulait le retour de sa tête d'affiche là où ils pouvaient le garder à l'œil, et ils avaient enrôlé deux de ses anciens amis, ou eux-mêmes s'étaient portés volontaires. Cela n'avait pas d'importance.

L'important était l'enceinte de confinement. Les Aurors avaient fait quelque chose comme ça après la chute de Voldemort, mettre en place des protections autour d'une ville où un grand nombre de Mangemorts avaient étés cachés. Certes, par rapport aux ravages que les Mangemorts pouvaient avoir causé alors qu'ils n'étaient pas confinés, quelques dizaines de moldus semblaient insignifiants. Regrettable, mais sans conséquence.

C'étaient ce que pensaient la plupart des gens. Harry n'était pas l'un d'eux, mais il n'avait entendu parler de la politique de confinement qu'après le fait, et il avait dû regarder les Aurors nettoyer les corps qui jonchaient la ville, escortant la poignée de Moldus terrifiés encore vivants pour leur effacer la mémoire. Ces services particuliers étaient une sentence de mort, inventées par des gobelins, révisées par des sorciers, et utilisés pour les exécutions. Ils étaient conçus pour la cage, puis tuait tous ceux qui erraient trop près des quartiers. C'était une méthode lente, avec l'attente de l'épuisement de l'approvisionnement alimentaire ou du départ des Mangemorts, mais elle marchait. Certainement plus facile que de courir après les sorciers noirs à travers l'Europe.

Mais cela avait débuté quand tout avait commencé à tomber en morceaux. La guerre les avaient tous foirés, les forçant à grandir plus tôt. En ce moment, Ron ne semblait pas du tout préoccupé par la sécurité des civils, et Hermione avait perdu la compassion qu'elle avait toujours eue avec les étrangers, pour sauver la plupart des gens qu'elle connaissait. Personne n'avait été épargné.

Mais lors de la débâcle de confinement, le plus touché a sans doute été Bill Weasley. Harry avait entendu par la suite que Bill avait participé à la création des pupilles de la mort. Il n'avait pas su à quoi elles serviraient jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient mises en place. Dans la foulée, Harry avait remarqué le regard hanté et perdu dans ses yeux. C'était la même expression qui lui avait fait éviter les miroirs. Harry avait donné deux semaines à Bill, mais l'aîné des Weasley ne semblait pas du tout être pressé de sortir du désespoir et, à ce jour, il avait encore du mal à le surmonter. Cela avait été de pire en pire, même s'il avait essayé de l'ignorer, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir quelqu'un d'autre le suivre dans sa dépression, de sorte qu'il avait parlé au ministère qui, à l'époque, perdait de la popularité, et en quelques heures, Bill avait obtenu une sortie pour une chasse au Mangemorts, son ancien emploi en Egypte près et une maison pour lui et Fleur, tout payé par le ministère. Bill avait saisi l'offre comme une bouée de sauvetage, ignorant la volonté de sa mère de rester chez eux. Fleur avait été aussi soulagée. Elle avait été la seule à voir Bill tomber dans la dépression, et un travail qui n'avait rien à voir avec le meurtre lui faisait du bien.

Harry avait payé pour tout cela, bien sûr, la maison, l'argent nécessaire pour que les gobelins lui obtiennent une place dans une équipe. Bill avait renoncé à sa propre place quand la guerre avait commencée et avec la situation financière des Weasley excluaient tout retour.

Peut-être que Bill avait été suspecté à cause de générosité inhabituelle du Ministère, et Harry avait mis en place quelques questions dans une conversation informelle depuis quelques jours, juste pour s'assurer que revenir en Egypte était bien ce que voulait Bill, mais il avait visité Harry, qui avait déjà loué un appartement, l'avait invité boire un coup.

Bill n'avait pas fait mention de son offre d'emploi soudaine, et c'était pourquoi il était l'un des Weasley qu'il préférait : il ne posait pas trop de questions. Mais Bill avait demandé s'il voulait venir avec eux en Egypte. Il avait refusé.

Après le départ de Bill, Harry était resté avec les Aurors britanniques pendant encore 6 mois, tuant et essayant de ne pas se faire tuer avant de finalement jeter l'éponge lorsque le ministère jeta les pupilles de la mort autour d'un autre village moldu. Harry les avaient démolies avant de détruire toutes les copies du ministère qu'il avait réussi à trouver avant de quitter la communauté magique pour de bon.

Evidemment, il n'avait pas réussi à tout détruire, ou les Aurors avaient à nouveau réussi à conclure un marché avec les Gobelins. De toute façon, l'idée même de mettre les pupilles de la mort autour de New York était tellement folle qu'il serait incroyable si Harry n'était pas au courant de la capacité du ministère américain.

Ce qu'il voulait savoir était pourquoi le monde sorcier avait pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de rayer New York de la carte. Avaient-ils appris l'arrivée imminente de Thanos et décidé qu'une ville était mieux que le monde ?

Eh bien, pensa-t-il sinistrement alors qu'il sortait un morceau de papier et un stylo, ça ne marcherait pas. Il avait appris depuis longtemps à contrer les pupilles de la mort et à les détruire avec une relative facilité. Il avait mis beaucoup trop d'effort à sauver cette ville pour que le ministère vienne la détruire. Les protections qu'il avait mises en place autour de Manhattan limiteraient les dégâts.

Il lui fallut un moment pour décider quoi écrire, mais il décida finalement de leur écrire de façon amicale pour les remercier de l'avertissement, les assurant qu'il avait déjà pensé à faire ses valises après avoir entendu parler des attaques terroristes et d'autres choses qui, fondamentalement, étaient des conneries.

« Donne ça à Ron, Pig. » Déclara Harry après qu'il ait bu un peu d'eau et engloutit quelques tranches de bacon. Il fit en sorte que la note soit solidement attachée à sa patte avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Pig hua, l'air grave. Il sauta sur l'épaule d'Harry, lui mordilla l'oreille avant de finalement repartir.

Il avait plus de mauvaises nouvelles à annoncer aux Avengers, un autre argument à avoir avec Fury, et un autre après-midi à passer dans les rue de New York pour mettre en place des protections contre les pupilles de la mort, et cette fois, il aura à les étendre autour de toute la ville et pas seulement autour de Manhattan.

Et tout cela à cause d'une putain de lettre.


End file.
